


I'm Alive

by MyrandaRoyce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaRoyce/pseuds/MyrandaRoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villainy is born of passion yet those who engage in it are always threatened by the feeling of numbness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> PROPMT:The only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly

He begs. He always begs. He has lived too long on a ghost ship haunting this world and the next. The metal hook he jabs into his good arm screams _I’m alive, I’m alive, I’m alive._ When he is alone he yells, though he never knows who for. Perhaps for Milah or his crocodile or maybe his mother, though he can hardly remember her face.

Villainy is born of passion yet those who engage in it are always threatened by the feeling of numbness. The Queen’s sharp nails dig into his into his back; small warm drops of blood fall from his skin. _I’m alive_. Blood defines the nature of their liaisons. The blood of their enemies. The blood of their friends. Their own blood. He begs. _Hurt me again. Make me bleed. I’m alive_.

The Queen of Hearts never begs. Never yells. But she is like him in other ways. Her beauty may have faded but her voice never lost it’s seductive edge. Charm and sarcasm dripping from every spoken word. She wasn’t born like this. The Queen was created. A pretty painted monster. Once he sees her with her hair down and her face unpainted. _What a strange thing,_ he thinks, _to see an actor unmade._

He asks if she could ever love him. She laughs. He makes her bleed but it only makes her laugh harder.

When they sleep he puts his hand over her chest to see if her heart beat matches his own. He always forgets that she tore her heart out long ago and she cannot feel as he can.


End file.
